Talk:Loghain Mac Tir
I updated the page to state that Loghain is in fact the Teyrn of Gwaren, as stated in The Stolen Throne: "After the war, Maric had elevated Loghain to the nobility and made him the Teyrn of Gwaren," page 398. --Celestial Wurm 17:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC) "Your best bet is to use Morrigan ..." - Phrases like 'your best bet' are a poor choice for this kind of guide, as it makes all kinds of assumptions about the player's party. Especially in this instance, since rogues can simply hide in stealth and pelt Loghain with ranged attack items without being seen. 10:33, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Pic problem The image in the "info-box" looks different than normal, suddenly (using firefox). Sometimes this happens when trying to overwrite the existing image. -- Snfonseka I think the image of young Loghain from the cover of 'The Stolen Throne' would go nicely in this article, but what do others think? - wandrew (talk) Secret Companion I know that it's possible to het Loghain as a companion with the penalty of alistair leaving. I'm wondering what type of moves he knows, what class he is and is he strong? Will he be a powerful companion that is worth replacing alistair with? - For the most part he's same as Alistair, as in that he is a sword and shield warrior. AbsolutGrndZer0 10:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Pretty sure you CAN use the dog, at least I know I had the option... or does he refuse to duel the dog if you select the dog? AbsolutGrndZer0 11:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Dog is not an option, as shown through this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpIkavGX5iY Coroxn 15:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Is there a way to pursuade alistair into staying? I have been able to pursuade flawlessly so far so I would like to know. :If Loghain lives, Alistair leaves the party. It's as simple as that and there's no way around it. (Alistair can still become king with the right choices on the part of the player - see Alistair's Family - but he will no longer be a companion.) --Zoev 17:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Age-related query In "The Stolen Throne" and subsequently in DA:O how old is Loghain? When they meet with Rowan in the novel she says that her brother Arl Eamon is only 11. Let's pretend they were around 18-20 years old at the time. Then they travel around with the Rebel Army for 4-5 years before the Battle at River Dane takes place. Then Loghain has a daughter (Anora) whom Arl Eamon refers to being around 30. That means Loghain must be around 65-70 years old and Eamon around 58-60. While you could picture Eamon being that old, Loghain's age in DA:O seems quite misplaced. Somebody thought about this at all?--Gvg870 01:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :The Battle of River Dane was around 30 years before the start of DA:O in 8:99 Blessed so if we suppose Loghain was in his mid-twenties at that point (which makes sense), then he's still only in his mid-fifties in DA:O. This makes sense to me, but it did strike me that Eamon isn't looking good for his late forties/early fifties. That posion must really have taken it out of him! Zoev 02:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) French Translation j'aime beaucoup votre article sur le Teyrn Logain moi, qui aime beaucoup ce personnage, qui va droit au but et n'aime pas les discutions stérile! je n'ai pu convaincra Alistair à rester, j'ai pourtant tout tanter! comme, je n'ai pu, par manque de temps, dépasser le stade de la simpathie modéré avec le Teyrn Logain, que je déplore, tout comme je déplore le fait qu'il n'y a aucune possibilité de romance avec lui, même, petite, soit-elle. j'aurais tant de choses à lui dire j'ai l'impression d'abandonner Alistair à son sors et de partager la compagnie d'un nouveau compagnon, sans aucune évolution possible difficile, tout de même de devoir choisir entre Alistaire et Loghain on peu comprendre sa frustration en voyant le Teyrn devenir un garde des ombres! on se sent coupable, tout de même la fin, trop précoce, de Duncan et du roi le role de chef me convient très bien la diversité de caractères des personnages, me ravie! garder,et faire sa place, voila, la maître mot! le choc des titans! face au Teyrn Logain pourtant, un seul problème demeure, insurmontable, frustration et déception à la foi, je ne peux me voir saluant la foule, domage... je reste donc sur ma fin dame catherine ^^^ Someone care to translate this? Seems a little out of place on an (almost) entirely English site. :Courtesy of Google Translate: ::"I love your article on Teyrn Logain ::me, who loves this character, who goes straight to the point and do not like discussing sterile! ::I could not convince Alistair to stay, yet I have any aunts! ::as I could, for lack of time, move beyond the A cozy with moderate Teyrn Logain, I deplore, as I deplore the fact that there is no possibility of romance with him, even ::, small, it is. ::I would have so much to say ::I feel abandoned Alistair her go and share the company of a new companion, without any possible changes ::difficult, still have to choose between Alistaire and Loghain ::we just understand his frustration at seeing the Teyrn become a Keeper of the shadows! ::you feel guilty, anyway ::late, too early, and Duncan King ::the role of Chief suits me very well ::diversity of characters characters, I delighted! ::keep, and make his place, here, the key word! ::the clash of titans! facing Teyrn Logain ::However, one problem remains, insurmountable frustration and disappointment with the faith, I can not see me waving to the crowd, a shame ... ::I am therefore on my end ::lady catherine" :Very accurate I'm sure ;). 04:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Expanded role What role will Loghain have in Awakening if he lives through the first game? a boring and short one and only if your king Both Loghain and my character survived the archdemon. Then I started with Awakening and he didn't show up... wasn't he supposed to appear at the begining? I didn't want to see Anora :( --Akanthar (talk) 22:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Loghain on female Warden "You're pretty for a Grey Warden. Don't let anyone tell you that you don't belong. The first Warden Maric brought to Ferelden was a woman, best warrior I've ever seen." To city elf female Warden at Ostagar. (He was most likely referring to Genevieve.) Maric didn't really bring Genevieve to Ferelden, and Loghain never saw her "in action". He was most likely refering to some other female Warden, coming to Ferelden after "The Calling". Deleted the assumption). Riordan's Choice Alright, I've beat Dragon Age: Origins for the 7th time (or was it 9th time? Not sure) and I was wondering: From all the people who could be a fine Grey Warden, why would Riordan chose Loghain? Why not one of the finest knights of Arl Eamon? Why not one of our companions? I never understood that. Does anyone know why would Riordan make Loghain a Grey Warden after all he has done for the "sake" of Ferelden? --Rocketai (talk) 23:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, as he said, Logain was a great and popular general, while your companions are not.--Akanthar (talk) 22:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Riordan is probably a type of person to not waste valuable resources and/or allies, and since Loghain would have been killed otherwise, proposing he become a Warden would potentially save a life to be used against a greater threat than what Loghain created which is the Blight. As said before he is a very great and talented general with much experience and skill, and to have him killed in Riordan's eyes is probably a waste of said skills. They don't recruit people for their personality and/or deeds for the most part, but at least Loghain's intentions were for the good of Ferelden if not his methods. He had done much for Ferelden in the past, and did everything in his eyes for the sake of Ferelden. As for Arl Eamon's Knights, I'm unsure, perhaps he didn't have time to be recruiting? Since right after his freedom from imprisonment there is the final battle of Redcliffe and then Fort Drakon in which he's killed. They probably also aren't as important of characters to show the recruitment of. As for the companions, I know at least Zevran wasn't interested, dunno about the rest, perhaps there also wasn't really much time for recruitment or since they weren't in any immediate danger of death and were your companions he probably didn't find a need to say something. Celsis (talk) 22:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Page Layout Issue At the bottom of Loghain's page where there is a spoiler note with all of his stats and gifts and such pertaining to his companionship, I think the script or code for "DAOSpoiler| tag starting and ending with "}}" is messing with the templates of his armor section among others since "}}" is used in a lot of the other tables and layouts of the other sections. Not to mention the spoiler tag cuts off at a weird spot in the middle of his dialogue section which needs to be fixed. I've tried to fix it myself for awhile but haven't figured out how to include the spoiler tag along with the proper layout of everything else. Does anyone know the code on how to enclose a template to read only the stuff within it? Otherwise the only way I've gotten it to work was to get rid of the spoiler tag altogether, which fixes the problem of the layout of everything else but obviously does not prevent spoilers. Celsis (talk) 19:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Was this always a problem or has it occurred just a week ago or something? The table can be turned into a template, but there's still the issue with the list of items. It doesn't like for some reasons. There's also another problem with the TOC, which reveals all headings, thus making spoilers... not spoilers. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 23:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no idea how long it's been like that even though I've looked at Loghain's page before, since I suppose I'm usually looking at everything with spoilers so everything shows. Maybe someone just recently added the spoiler tag which messed everything up? Since if you get rid of the spoiler tag there are no problems with the layout of the other templates. I've fiddled around with it a lot in previews, but haven't actually saved anything since I so far haven't been able to fix everything. My knowledge of such things is limited ^^;. Celsis (talk) 23:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::The template for spoilers has been changed a week ago, but there technically shouldn't be problems with it. I don't know if it behaved that way with tables and when using other complex templates before the change. The tag was added on September 15. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 00:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are you seeing this problem as well? Also, what was the old template or code for spoiler tags before if they really changed it? If the template was changed, perhaps that's why there are issues? I just wish I knew how to fix it. Celsis (talk) 00:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::It now uses . You can see the difference of codes here for SpoilerDAO. The javascript handling the spoilers has also been changed, so it's currently impossible to know if it has always been a problem handling tables and complex templates, unless Tierrie revert the changes just to see. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 00:40, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just to be on the safe side, I will revert all the changes until I have more time to look at it. -- 01:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I just reverted the changes. It appears that the new Wikia changes might have done something with the parser. It screws up the spoiler tags under certain special circumstances and I don't know what yet. -- 02:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay just figured out what's going on. Whenever there's a table inside the spoiler template it uses the | (pipe). The spoiler template translates this to mean "end of first parameter, start of second" which isn't going to fly at all since the whole table is still part of the first parameter. One option is to create the table outside the page (in a subpage) and call it. Another is to use HTML markup to create the table. And the third option is is to recreate the table using the meta templates (description). I'm going with the third since it makes the most sense to me, and that's the way Wikipedia does it. Nothing wrong with the spoilers so I reverted them and am upgrading them now ;) -- 04:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::There's still the problem with Loghain's Unique Gear's section, which doesn't show up properly. I haven't seen what happened when you reverted the changes, but it currently doesn't like any special character after calling the item pages, which is why or any HTML codes will not work. :::::::::On an unrelated note, this indentation is getting ridiculous with the new skin. D: --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 04:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::What do you mean the indentation is getting ridiculous? We can banter at least 5 more times before we get to the point where its 1 word per line! ::::::::::Kidding aside, I can't figure out the pipe issue and I already spent a few hours fixing the spoilers. Fortunately I don't think the spoiler's the cause of the problem. Its putting anything with a | (pipe) inside a template. Whoever added that table must have thought wiki's magic. I want to solve it with the but its getting ridiculous. If you want to take a crack at it you're more than welcome. I also fixed the header. 5 hours is enough work on a wiki for tonight. Cheers! -- 08:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Tierrie to save the day! :D I've fixed the table, it just needed Template:=. There's only the issue with the TOC though. It could be possible to cheat by make a new class/template using the same styling as and . --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Time to be rebellious and not put any spacing XD! Am I the only one still seeing issues? The spoilers tag is messing with "Loghain's Unique Gear" table, since if you get rid of that, it fixes his gear table. Also, the cut off point for the spoiler tag is still in the middle of his quotes which is odd. Celsis (talk) 02:17, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think Tierrie will have to update MediaWiki:Common.css, because on the new skin, it works fine (I didn't think of Monaco/Monobook). I'm not sure. Last resort is to make a template for the table rather than a bunch of subpages. For the quotes, I think the person cut off before the link to the dialogue... which would explain why it's a spoiler. I also think it's a weird placement. Perhaps another spoiler tag should be used to hide the link? --'''D. (talk · ) 03:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC)